IzzieMark
by best thing since cookies
Summary: Oneshots compiled by pairing. This is IzzieMark folks. ::NOTE: Change of pen name. Previously best thing since cookies::
1. Inappropriate Gift

**Inappropriate Gift**

Izzie was shocked when, on Christmas Eve, Mark shoved a beautifully wrapped gift in her face. "That for me?" she asked, eyeing the shiny wrapping paper and ribbon.

Mark raised his eyebrows. "What? This box wrapped like a gift? No. Our new patient's being shipped in parts."

Izzie grabbed the box and glared at him. "You don't have to be rude about it."

Mark shrugged and motioned for her to proceed in unwrapping.

Izzie almost wanted to save the wrapping paper; it was so pretty.

Instead, she tore into the present. When she pulled the plain white box open, she froze.

The box was filled with lace of all colors and sitting in the middle, artfully displayed, was a pair of handcuffs.

"They should be your size," Mark said with an obnoxious smirk, indicating the many pairs of underwear. "It's funny what information the information can give you about _models_."

Izzie shoved the box at him. "Pig!" she exclaimed before walking away.

That night, as she was getting ready to head out, she found the box in her locker with a sticky note on top.

_Keep them. It's not like they'll be any use to me._

_--Sloan_

She noticed later that he'd taken the handcuffs.


	2. Sugar Cookies

**"I don't like sugar cookies."**

Izzie almost groaned out loud when she saw Mark. His very presence screamed 'Obnoxious jerk!' but she was determined.

Plastering a wide, friendly smile on her face, Izzie approached Mark, her plate of cookies held in front of her like a peace offering.

Mark immediately smiled when she saw Izzie walking toward him. She was friendly to him most of the time, even though he knew she dislike him. "Dr. Stevens," he greeted. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Izzie held up the cookies. "I baked them," she explained.

Mark looked down at the mini-Santas and little reindeer. "Cookies?" he asked.

Izzie was a little disheartened by his lack of enthusiasm. "Sugar cookies," she said.

Mark nodded thoughtfully. He sighed and gave her a genuine regretful look. "I don't like sugar cookies."

The strained smile completely disappeared from Izzie's face. "_Everyone_ likes sugar cookies."

"I don't." She looked so distressed by this news that he picked up a little round Santa cookies. "I'll trying one just for you. In the spirit of Christmas and all."

Izzie watched as he bit Santa's head off first before devouring the rest of the sugar-y fat man. "Best sugar cookie I've ever had," Mark said honestly.

"But you don't like it?" Izzie checked.

"No," he admitted unapologetically. He leaned in a little. "I'm a big fan of chocolate chip though."

Izzie rolled her eyes and walked away, taking her sugar cookies with her. A small smile crept on her face and she mentally made a note to get the correct ingredients for chocolate chip cookies on the way home.


	3. Unexpected Gift

**Unexpected Gift**

Izzie sighed tiredly and laid down on the gurney that had been theirs since they had started their internship. She had forgotten how tiring it was to be working thirty-six hour shifts. At times, it hurt to be in the hospital where Denny died, but it was hardly ever boring and she was never alone with her thoughts for long.

"You're a hard woman to track down."

Izzie's eyes snapped open and she was surprised to see Mark stanidng right beside the gurney. So lost in thought, she hadn't even heard him approach.

"I had actually given up," Mark admitted, pulling her legs up and sitting down. He grabbed her ankle when she made to get up. "Don't get up for me. So I was just wandering around down here and I saw you laying here, talking to yourself, which I find oddly endearing. I'm sure that says a lot about me." He pulled her feet onto his lap and grinned at her Christmas socks.

Izzie closed her eyes and tried to ignore him. If he wasn't going to tell her why he was looking for her, it mustn't be too important. When she felt a small weight settle on her stomach, she reopened her eyes and looked down.

Mark smirked. "It's kinda small. You're not going to be able to see it past--" He broke off when she ground her heel into his upper thigh.

Izzie picked up the gift off her stomach. It was a plain box with a stick-on bow on top. Inside was a small stuffed dog wearing a Santa hat.

"You seem like the stuffed animal type," Mark said.

Izzie opened the envelope that was attached to the collar. It was a gift certificate to a spa.

"You also seem like you need it."

Izzie wasn't sure how to react to the gift. "Thank you," she finally said.

Mark gave her a wicked grin. "That's not all."

Izzie looked under the tissue paper and rolled her eyes. "A gift certificate to Victoria's Secret?"

Mark shrugged. "Maybe after you buy whatever it is you want, you can _model_ them for me."

Izzie suddenly didn't feel so bad about accepting the gifts from him. "Thanks for the gifts, Dr. Sloan." She sat up, pulling her feet from his grasp, and slipped her shoes back on. "I have patients to check on."

Mark watched her go with a smirk. His eyes fell to the sway of her hips and he felt like he'd made real progress.


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate**

Izzie stared down at the cup that was held before her like it was going to bite her.

"You're being rude," Mark informed her.

Izzie gave him a suspicious look. "What is it?"

"Hot chocolate," Mark answered. "I figured I would return the favor. You know, since you bought my cappuccino."

Izzie took the cup and sniffed it. At that point, she was mostly just joking around with him, but he didn't need to know that. "Did you buy one for Alex, too?"

"Nope." Mark gave her a charming smile. "He's not as pretty as you."

Izzie gave him a look that let him know she was completely unimpressed. "So this hot chocolate," she said conversationally. "Does it come with some kind of strings attached?"

Mark tried to look innocent. It wasn't a look that really worked for him. "Strings?"

Izzie raised her eyebrows. "Like I accept this and I'm your slave for the remainder of my internship?"

Mark's look took on a dreamy edge and she gave him a disgusted look. "Hey," he said with a laugh, "you said it, not me. I'm actually very offended. It hurts that you think I nice gesture--such as hot chocolate on a cold day--has ulterior motives."

Izzie took a hesitant sip and quickly looked up at Mark as if expecting him to slap some cuffs on her. "Thank you, Dr. Sloan."

Mark tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement. Then he gave her a wicked grin. "That will be one date, please."

Izzie snorted and turned away. "For that, I'll need something stronger than hot chocolate."


	5. Carols

**Carols**

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, folks dressed up like Eskimos."_ Izzie's voice echoed throughout the hall where she was laying on the gurney in the basement. It was the interns' place, and she needed a little time alone.

_"Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe help to make the season bright. Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow will find it hard to sleep tonight."_

Izzie was shocked when a deep, male voice joined in. She opened her eyes and sat up.

Mark was standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "_They know that Santa's on his way, He's bringing lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh, And every mother's child is gonna spy to see if reindeer really know how to fly..."_ He trailed off when he realized Izzie wasn't going to join back in. "Don't look so surprised, Stevens." His tone was colored with amusement. "Christmas is my favorite holiday."

Izzie wasn't surprised that Christmas was his favorite holiday, but she was surprised at his singing ability. "You sing really well."

"I'm good at a lot of things."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Humble, too," she said sarcastically.

"Humility wasn't something I ever excelled at," Mark said truthfully.

Izzie had no doubt he was telling the truth. "Caroling?" she asked, changing the subject.

Mark smiled slightly. "I blame Mama Shepherd. She coerced me and Derek into joining the church choir." He grinned. "Definitely something I was better at than Derek."

Izzie was surprised. She had known he and Derek had been best friends, but she hadn't known Mark had been so close with Derek's family. She tried to cover up the shocked look, but Mark noticed it.

"I was friends with Derek for a really long time. We grew up together. I spent most of my Christmases with the Shepherds. We sang, we opened presents. Me and Derek would wait until Mama Shepherd left the room and pour rum into the girls' eggnog and laugh our asses off at their behavior."

Izzie smiled slightly. "Christmas caroling?" she asked.

"We went caroling with his sisters." Mark smirked. "At around fifteen or sixteen, we started caroling on our own." His nostalgic smile turned wicked. "Of course those carols were R-rated and there were rules about what we could and couldn't say around the girls."

Izzie couldn't picture Mark and Derek singing naughty Christmas carols together. Of course, it was hard to imagine that they'd actually _liked_ one another at one time. Izzie's pager went off. "I have to go." She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. "Thanks for sharing." She gave him a friendly smile and went to see what the page was about.

Mark watched her go. It made him feel a little better that someone knew that there was more to him and Derek than hostility.


	6. Jackass

**Jackass**

Izzie stared into the box. She shouldn't have been shocked, but she was.

When she had to be Mark's intern, he let her break all of Bailey's rules and perform procedures, talk to patients, and generally be a doctor.

"Jackass!" Izzie glared at Mark.

He was watching her from across the cafeteria. Before getting his meal, he had dropped the gift onto the table in front of her.

Shocked, she had just sat and stared at it. Then the excitement had kicked in and she ripped into it.

Inside the box was a pair of antlers, a flashing red nose, and red and green lingerie.

The audacity of the man infuriated her. If she wasn't an intern and he wasn't an attending, she would so kick his ass.

He was _such_ a jackass.


	7. Bethany Whisper

**Bethany Whisper**

Izzie knew, when she saw the look on Mark Sloan's face, that _something_ was up.

"Dr. Stevens," he said with a grin, "I do believe you're my intern for the day."

"Actually, I'm not. Alex is your intern. I'm his shadow."

"Actually," Mark said, mimicking her tone, "you are. Dr. Karev managed to get into a very complicated with our favorite red-head so--" He grinned.

"So that means I should be watching him, not arguing with you."

When she turned to go, he grabbed her arm. "I talked to Dr. Bailey. She agreed as long as you continued to follow the rules."

Izzie pulled her arm from his grasp. "Fine."

The day was spent basically breaking every one of Bailey's rules. Mark promised not to report her and managed to coerce her into actually assisting on one of his surgeries.

"Thank you," Izzie said as they exited the operating room. She was coasting on a surgical high and her face was practically glowing.

Mark saw his opportunity and quietly slipped a folded paper out of his pocket. "You really want to thank me? How about an autograph?"

Izzie turned to him with a confused look until she saw the picture in his hand. All excitement vanished and she fell from her high with a crashing thud. "Great." She snatched the picture from his hand. "This is just--" She glared down at the lingerie shot she had posed for. Mark was throwing it in her face. Ass. "Is this why you were so nice to me today?"

Mark's arrogant look didn't fade, but his mouth twitched in amusement.

She took that as affirmative. She angrily pulled a pen out of her pocket and scribbled something onto the picture. "There. Now you can tell your very best friend that you got Bethany Whisper's autograph. Oh, wait. That's right." She slapped the picture to his chest.

"Hey." Mark held her hand to his chest, holding the picture and her in place. "No need for the hostility, Doctor. I wasn't being nice to you today. I was allowing you to do things you should be allowed to do anyway. You made a mistake and you've been paying for it every since. I thought you needed a break. The fact that you're a model doesn't--"

"Doesn't what?" Izzie challenged. "Doesn't make you treat me differently?"

Mark thought about that. "Well, I wouldn't have let Dr. Karev--" He tightened his grip on her hand when she tried to pull away. "Will you let me finish? Jeez, you're such a pain in the ass. Maybe I treat you different, but it's not any different than I would have treated you before I remembered where I had seen you from. You're hot and you're a woman. That doesn't mean you're not a good doctor. I'm--will you _stop_?"

Izzie gave him a disgruntled look. "I'm not going to run away. I just want my hand back."

Mark let go of her hand with a sheepish smile. "I'm just saying--you're hot and I like you. You're getting perks so stop fighting it and use it to your advantage. You're hot; I'm a guy who likes hot women."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Sexual harassment. _Seriously_."

Mark grinned and pulled the autographed picture away from his chest. "I like that you underlined doctor three times. It really emphasizes your title."

"I'm going for lunch."

Mark pulled out a five dollar bill.

She glared at him. "No."

He watched her go with a grin. She was a challenge. He loved challenges.


	8. Man in Black

**DID YOU NOTICE MY PEN NAME CHANGE? I WAS FEELING FESTIVE, AND MY NAME IS CANDICE...PEOPLE SHORTEN IT TO CANDY ALL THE TIME AND I USUALLY hate THAT...BUT. I don't know why I was typing in caps. I'm weird. Anyway, I changed it because best thing since cookies was boring me. I occasionally need change. Change is good.**

**Man in Black**

Izzie didn't usually take special notice to peoples' wardrobe, but she did notice Mark's. He had taken to wearing black and she wanted to know why. It wasn't something that was always on her mind, but she was passably curious.

Of course, his infuriating looks and harrassment-worthy comments usually kept her distracted enough to forget about her curiosity.

"Dr. Stevens," Mark said briskly, holding out a five dollar bill, "I need caffeine. Stat."

Izzie ignored him. Every time she was on his service, he told her to get him coffee, and she refused every time. He treated it as a game.

When he continued to wave the money in front of her face, she neatly plucked it from his hand and stuffed it in the front pocket of her scrub shirt. "Thank you, Dr. Sloan. Now, who's the lucky patient?"

Instead of being offended, Mark was delighted by the reaction. He adored her audacity. Plus, when he pushed her enough, she got genuinely angry with him. She was sexy when she was angry. Most of the time, though, she pretended to be unaffected by him. Perhaps she actually was unaffected, but Mark didn't like to think such negative thoughts.

"Today, Dr. Stevens, I think we're going to spend the day learning about respect." He dipped his fingers into her breast pocket and fished his five dollar bill out with a wicked grin.

"Does sexual harrassment mean _nothing_ to you?" Izzie looked dangerously close to kicking his ass.

Mark decided that, although it would probably be hot, he shouldn't push her any farther. "I'm just saying you should be more like Dr. Karev," Mark said, ignoring her righteous indignation. "I give him money and tell him to get me coffee, he does it. I'm an attending and you're an intern. I'm your _superior_." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Izzie a self-satisfied smirk.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "You're my attending, yes, but that doesn't give you the right to order me to do things that gave nothing to do with learning or doctoring. And it definitely doesn't give you the right to _fondle_ me." She crossed her arms over her chest and mimicked Mark's stance.

Mark stared at her for a few minutes before a wide grin spread across his face. "Okay," he conceded. "I have a patient for us. Don't stare. She's self-conscious about her nose..."

Izzie followed him, feeling satisfied with the turn of events. It wasn't until later that she remembered her question about his clothes.

That night, at Joe's, Izzie wasn't at all surprised to see Mark sitting at the end of the bar. He was not so subtly checking out the female clientele.

When his eyes met hers, a slow smile spread across his face and his eyes silently appraised her. He seemed to like what he saw.

Izzie was horrified when she felt herself blush. She cleared her throat and looked away. "Hey, guys," she said. "I'll see you back at the house, okay?"

Meredith and Derek were too involved in their playful banter to really pay attention so she silently left them. She had a feeling she _wouldn't_ be seeing them and she was perfectly okay with that. Although, she wished the would be...quieter...when she was home.

When she approached Mark, he used his feet to slide the stool out from beneath the bar. "Dr. Stevens," Mark said with good humor. "My favorite intern."

Izzie ignored the comment as she sat down. From anyone else, it would have been a flattering comment. She suspected Mark had a lot of "favorites" and that they were all female. "Dr. Sloan," she acknowledged. Her eyes fell to his black button-down shirt. She remembered her question. "Why do you always wear black?"

Mark's smile faltered. "What?"

Izzie shrugged. "Every time I see you in your street clothes, you're wearing black. I was curious."

"Well," he said solemnly, "I wear black for all the death I see. It's sad and I had to release my pain and anguish somehow."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're a regular Man in Black." She should have known better than to expect a straight answer from him.

Mark shook his head, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I constantly underestimate you, and you constantly surprise me."

Izzie turned to him with a confused look. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Johnny Cash," he explained. "The Man in Black reference threw me a little."

Izzie decided that he was an idiot and probably a little drunk. "You know what? I should go."

Mark laid his hand on her arm and she glared at him. "I was joking earlier. I don't always wear black, but I do tend to wear it more than any other color because I hate doing laundry. It covers stains."

Izzie was caught between disgust at his true explanation and relief that he'd told her the truth. "Okay then." The neutral response was usually best.

They sat in silence for a while, Mark drinking copious amounts of alcohol and Izzie tossing beer nuts into a glass. "So." Mark turned to her with a lop-sided smile that she was ashamed to admit made her heart flutter. "Is there a chance that I'm getting lucky tonight?"

She knew she shouldn't have been surprised. "Not with me," she sputtered.

Mark gave her a grin that told her he was clearly inebriated. "Then you should probably vacate that barstool. There's a hot little blonde over there that has been staring at me all night." He looked over at a group of women and furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh no."

"What?" Izzie turned toward the group. The "hot little blonde" he'd been referring to was still staring at him. Izzie didn't see the problem.

"This is your fault," Mark sighed. "I've drank too much and now everyone's acquired a twin."

Izzie rolled her eyes. Of course he would blame it on her. "Well, good luck with the blonde. I'm sure she's going to love your drunkeness."

Mark had a solution and had no problems sharing it with Izzie. "I'll just get her as drunk as me. Then she won't notice."

Izzie left before he could elaborate.

The next morning, when Mark requested her as an intern, she talked louder than usual and slammed things around. And she couldn't help noticing a crusty stain by his third button.

The End

This was completely random. I was listening to Johnny Cash's _Man in Black_ and this line popped into my head: "Yeah, you're a regular Man in Black." Then I had to lead up to it...then I couldn't resist Drunk!Mark. He's fun. So I noticed and am slightly (but not really) ashamed to admit that I only write Mer/Der when I'm focusing on another person/couple. I'm sorry if this offends people, but...they're boring. Oh, yeah. I'm going away for a week and I'm going to TRY (try being the key word here) to update Unlikely Love. That is all.


End file.
